Cobra, A True Dragon Slayer
by SomeGuy38492
Summary: Where Cobra hates the Oracion Seis, and is a first generation dragon slayer
1. Stop Nirvana!

Warning: Jura is not present, Hot-Eye doesn't exist, Natsu's a girl, Cobra's a 1st generation dragon slayer.

 **Hey guys. This is my first story, so please give me some feedback, good or bad, I don't care.**

 **I'm trying to make a huge story which goes from Oracion Seis Arc to the Tartarus Arc. Hope you guys enjoy. (Yes, I know what I did in the beginning.)**

Cobra dodged Natsuki's punch.

"Quit dodging me already." She yelled.

"You think I'm just gonna let you hit me? Are you really that slow?"

Some steam came from Natsu's body. "Shut up! You're just a cheating punk who's afraid to take a hit!"

"It like any kind of magic his using lets him predict our attacks." Happy said.

"No, I listen, maybe you should try it."

"I know what your next move is going to be because I can hear your thoughts."

Natsu and Happy gave Cobra strange looks. Natsu looked at Happy.

"He's some kind of a psychic?"

"If that's true. What am I thinking right now?"

After few seconds Cobra heard a growling sound and smirked. "I don't need to use magic to know you have fish on the brain fur-ball." "He can hear your thoughts Natsu I thinking of fish right now and he guess it!" Natsu was jumping a little, putted her arms close to her chest, not knowing she squeezed her breasts and it lifted her shirt a bit showing a little of her stomach. "I'm telling you, he's good!"

"Oh, me next." Cobra did a sweat drop because of how childish Natsu was being. "It's not some silly parlor trick, you know."

The two were suspended in the air facing each other, both wearing apathetic expressions. The air was surrounded them was filled tension; that and they were quiet as a mouse, as making a movement would start a fresh rumble between them again.

Then...

Cobra threw his head back howling with laughter. Natsu's face immediately went from the void of emotion look and to beaming brightly.

"Yeah!" she cheered, pumping her fists in the air in victory and jumped a little in the air. "He got it!"

"I never heard that one. I've gotta admit that was pretty funny!" The Oracion Seis member chuckled while staring at his butt length pink haired enemy. Brain ordered Cobra to kill the little Fairy pest, but ever since him meeting the beautiful, fiery wizard, killing her was the farthest thing from his mind.

Natsuki Dragneel. She was the Fire Dragon Slayer that everyone in Fiore has heard or, or if they're lucky, has met. From the talk that people made, Cobra was thinking of some big bad ass woman, maybe with tattoos of flames all over covering her body. He had some images played out in his head, but the girl in front of him did not live up to the expectations in his mind.

Cobra wasn't expecting a long pinked haired sassy shrimp that was barely looked sixteen to be a dragon slayer. His mission was supposed to be simple: Kill Natsuki Dragneel. But Cobra put off fighting the girl as long as he could, hoping that his comrades would take salamander down instead of him. He found himself wishing that the girl be unharmed.

Cobra had been obsessed with dragons ever since Venomica had left him. Him being with her was probably the happiest time he's ever had. Then came the destruction of his village, the Tower of Heaven, and worst of all, the Oracion Seis. But Cobra still had his obsession with dragons. Well, snakes and dragons. It just so happened that if he wanted to know more about dragons, this fire spitting girl named Natsu was best shot he's got. After all, the girl was trained by a dragon, according to her memories. He just wished that that monster named Brain didn't exist, or else he could do whatever he wanted. Unless...

Natsu was getting ready to send another volley of her _Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames_.

"Natsu, just stop for a second. I need to ask you something." Cobra said, dodging her attacks.

"SHUT UP AND STAY STILL, WOULD YOU!? FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

Cobra dodged the attack almost effortlessly.

"Um, Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"What is it, little buddy?" She responded, gasping after the last attack.

"My time is up!" He yelled.

"AHH!" They both yelled in unison, as they plummeted down towards the ground.

 _'A fall from this high and she'll go splat!'_ Cobra thought.

Cobra rolled his eyes. "Cubellios, I need you to grab those two and land, alright?" The snake giant rattled its tail in response, grabbing the free-falling dragon slayer and cat.

* * *

They all landed, and Natsu instantly got motion sick, her face turning blue and swollen.

He whispered to his snake. "Go hide somewhere, Cubellios. If Brain spots us, at least you won't be hurt. Don't worry, I'll meet up with you later, I promise."

The giant python nodded in approval, and left his sight.

Happy recognized his surroundings and realized what had just happened

"You really just saved us...Thanks Cobra! Maybe you're not as bad as the rest of your guild mates!" The talking cat said. "Or you could just be trying to put or guards down and attack us when we're completely open."

"Yeah, whatever."

Then, Natsu vomited at least a pound's worth of content.

"Hang in there, Natsu." Happy said, worriedly.

Cobra winced at the sight of the throw up and Natsu's face.

"Here, give her this pill. It should stop her motion sickness for a few days. Forgot I even had those, to be honest..."

"Hey! You're trying to drug my partner and then you're gonna molest her, aren't you! I knew you were up to something! I won't let you touch her, you little perv! Get away from her!" Happy yelled, trying to pull Cobra away from his partner.

"Relax, fur-ball. If I wanted to I could just kill you now and take her away myself. I'm just trying to help her out. I have no intention of harming the two of you."

"Sure..." Happy said, crossing his arms. "I'm gonna take a cat nap, that flying was really tiring me out. Don't you dare try anything funny on Natsu!"

"Aye, sir!" Cobra mocked.

Happy places the pill in Natsu's mouth, and her face got normal almost instantly. Then he fell asleep on the floor.

"Still in the motion sickness stage huh, pepper breath? Just hang in there for a few more months and you should be fine."

"S-So... tired... don't hurt me..."

Cobra was confused by her stupidity.

' _Did she forget that I was trying to kill her a couple seconds ago?_ '

She passed out and fell face first.

 _'What the heck? Did that battle really drain that much of her strength?'_

Cobra lifted her off the ground by her hips. ' _Wow, she's surprisingly light._ ' He laid her down on a flat road of the city. Then, he put the sleeping cat beside her. He smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Natsu woke up after about 30 minutes, tired at first, but then slowly adjusting to the moonlight.

"You're up." Cobra said. "Next time, tell me you're about to pass out before you do."

What the heck just happened?

Did Cobra, a member of the Oracion Seis, just save her life, and then give her good hospitality? Could a member of a dark guild actually help someone? There must've been a reason, right?

Natsu muttered. "H-Hey, it's Cobra right?"

"Yeah."

"So...um...uh..." She wasn't sure how to approach the topic.

"Why did I save you?" Cobra said with a smirk. Natsu nodded. She forgot Cobra could hear her thoughts.

"Well, I'm curious about dragons, and I figured you'd know a lot about them since your the child of a dragon."

She was confused. "You saved me because I'm a dragon slayer?" She asked.

"I've got a lot of questions for you, hot sauce." he responded.

"Oh, so if I wasn't a dragon slayer, you would've killed me on the spot." She said jokingly.

"Well if you weren't a dragon slayer, I doubt you'd be here in the first place?" He smirked.

' _What's with his smirk? It looks so hot! I wish I could just- Oh what am I thinking, stupid brain!? He's a member of the Oracion Seis, for crying out loud! Oh, but he's really nice and cute. Ahh! No he is not- Wait, can't he... hear my thoughts!?_ '

Cobra nodded.

' _He's gonna kill me, isn't he...?_ '

Cobra gave a glare to her.

Her face was filled with pure horror.

' _Oh no! He's gonna kill me!_ '

"Please don't hurt me! It's not what you think! I swear! I was just thinking about how you saved me and then yo-"

"HA!" Cobra let out a huge laugh.

"Huh...?" Natsu was confused.

"That look on you face was priceless!" He exclaimed.

"Ha. Very funny." Natsu frowned and crossed her arms, almost in a childish way.

"I thought you'd know it's okay, fire breath! Jeez, I get that all the time! It's human nature!" He said, still laughing.

After about a minute of Cobra laughing.

"Admit it, that was pretty funny." Natsu still frowned, ashamed.

Cobra had stopped laughing, to find her silent.

Cobra walked to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, sitting beside her.

"Hey, it was just a joke, chili sauce. You aren't actually offended, are you?"

Natsu shook her head. "It's not that... I'm just worried about Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the rest of our allies."

"I wouldn't worry about them. They managed to beat Racer. Trust me, they'll be fine."

"Yeah..." She said solemnly.

He noticed the girl looking scared and tried to lighten up her mood.

"I'll tell you my secret" Cobra smirked.

"You're secret?" She asked curiously.

"Yup."

Natsu leaned closer to him in curiosity.

"What is it?"

Cobra put his lips close to her ear.

"I'm a dragon slayer too." he whispered.

Natsu froze in astonishment.

"Are you... serious...?"

He nodded. "The Poison Dragon Slayer, Cobra."

"No way! That's awesome!"

Natsu started jumping in excitement.

"Wait, so you eat poison!?"

"Yes, I do."

"Wow!" Natsu said

Cobra gave a small smile. Seeing others happy apparently made him happy too. This wasn't really an emotion he was familiar with, but he was glad that he wasn't completely heartless.

"Together, we can finally find out what happened to our dragons!" She said with eyes gleaming with joy. "We could ask Wendy and Gajeel to join use too!" She was certain that with 4 dragon slayer, they could find their dragons in no time.

"Yeah, that sounds nice... I guess we could do that..." He had a slight sadness in his eyes.

"So, what was the question you were gonna ask me?" She asked curiously.

"The questions can wait. Right now, we gotta stop this thing, okay?"

"Yeah! Let's go beat that Brain guy together! I'm all fired up now!"

"I wish it was that simple." Cobra said.

Then, he heard it.

"Look out!" Cobra yelled.

"What?" Natsu replied.

"Dark Capriccio!"

The missile hit both Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu! Happy!"

"AAAGH!" They both screamed. Happy woke up from his nap, and then passed out

"No! Happy's down! Are you okay, Natsu!?"

"I t-think I'm alright, just a little b-bruised, t-that all" She wasn't okay. A normal person would've broken at least 2 bones. They were lucky that they're still in one piece.

"Brain!" Cobra snarled. "Let them go! You're fight's with me!"

"Cobra." Brain responded with an evil smile. "Let's see how you react to your new friend getting tortured, eh?"

Cobra sprinted towards Brain as fast as he could.

"Dark Rondo!"

All three of them were stuck in one spot. They couldn't move a muscle.

"How about another shot, eh? Cry for me, little girl. Dark Capriccio Scream!"

This time Natsu took the full blast.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed in agonizing pain. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She had never felt this much pain before.

"Stop! Please! Let her go! She doesn't deserve to die!" Cobra begged.

"I knew you'd betray us eventually, Cobra! You will die for what you've done, aiding the enemy. See you in hell. Dark Capriccio Scream!"

A huge missile was headed towards Cobra. He didn't have time to react.

' _So this is how I die, huh?_ ' Cobra thought.

At the last second, Natsu pushed him out of the way, but got hit by the missile.

"NOOOOOO!" Cobra screamed.

Natsu laid limp on the ground, her body on the verge of falling apart.

"Natsu! You idiot! What did you do!?" Cobra said, tears rolling down his eyes.

"C-Co-Cobra." She replied weakly.

"Don't you dare talk, you charcoal brain! Save your energy!" Cobra said, tears welling up in his eyes.

' _Cobra...?_ '

"Y-yeah? What is it?"

' _I... owed one... to...you... for saving me..._ '

"I didn't care, you idiot! You never owed be anything!" Cobra's tears fell on Natsu's cheek.

' _You're... a good... person, Cobra. It was nice knowin-'_

"No! Don't you dare say that, you matchbox! You're gonna make it! I promise!" Cobra yelled.

' _Stop him for...me...would you?_ '

Natsu passed out.

Cobra laid her down on the ground.

"Of course." He said, in monotone, wiping away his tears.

"Haha, how comical!?" Brain laughed. "The fire dragon gave up her life the poison dragon! And Nirvana has almost reached Cait Shelter."

Cobra gave a venomous glare to him, pure anger melting in his two eyes. He stood up, slowly walking towards the Oracion Seis leader.

"How...Dare You!" He said angrily, with literal poison drooling down his teeth.

"You honestly think you can beat me, Cobra!? Or should I say..."

Cobra lunges towards Brain, his arms now having purple scales. "You don't deserve to call me by that name!" Cobra yelled.

"Dark Rondo!" Brain cast the same spell again, where all his enemies would freeze in motion.

"Pathetic" Cobra muttered. He continued to jump towards Brain, striking him in the chest repeatedly.

"Agh!" He yelled in pain.

' _How is this possible!? My Dark Rondo has never failed me before!'_ Brain thought.

"It's because you're weak, Brain!" He yelled, striking Brains stomach.

Cobra continued pummeling Brain. "Dark Capriccio Scream!" The same attack that put Natsu unconscious was headed towards Cobra. Cobra took the full force of the attack. "You call that magic, you insect!?" Cobra didn't care about the attack.

' _No way! The same attack that killed the fire dragon didn't even put Cobra unconscious!'_

"Natsu's not dead, you idiot! There's no way she's that weak!"

Cobra repeatedly striked Brain's chest, stopping only to catch his breath.

"Now you will die, Cobra!" Brain yelled furiously, having scars all over his body. "Dark Capriccio Scream!" He yelled, but nothing happened.

' _No! My magic power!_ ' Brain thought as he panicked.

Cobra just shook his head in disappointment.

"Why the hell was I afraid of you, you pig? I could kill you before you even realized you were dead!" Cobra muttered.

* * *

Natsu woke up from her unconscious state.

"Poison Dragon... ROAR!"

Brain laid limp on the floor.

She was happy to see Cobra beat Brain.

"Hey, thanks for saving me again, Cobra." She said with a smile, still getting up. "I ow-"

"No, you do not _owe_ me anything, you idiot! Are we clear!?" Cobra yelled.

Natsu nodded, laughing.

"I thought I told you to tell me next time you pass out." Cobra asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda forgot." She said, giggling.

Cobra smiled.

"Stop this at once, Cobra! Remember all the times I fed you!?" Brain asked, sweating insanely.

Cobra forgot Brain was even there.

"BULLSHIT! I HAD TO EAT DEAD BUTTERFLIES OFF THE GROUND, AND DRINK SEWAGE WATER, AND THEN YOU WOULD TORTURE ME FOR FUN, YOU WEAK DONKEY!" Cobra was infuriated by Brain. "AND YOU DID THAT FOR, GET THIS, 10 YEARS!" Cobra yelled, fiercely.

' _Was Cobra's past really that brutal? That's horrible...'_ Natsu thought.

Cobra lift a Brain by the neck with one hand, and Brain was struggling to be let free. With his other hand, there was an aura of poison getting ready to kill Brain.

That's when Lucy and Gray showed up.

"Hey Natsu!?" Gray yelled

The two saw the sight of Cobra choke-holding Brain.

"What the..." Lucy muttered.

"Are the Oracion Seis fighting each other now?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Hey guys! You made it!" Natsu waved.

"Yeah, Lucy here already dealt with Angel." Gray said.

"You beat Angel?" Cobra asked. "Damn, blondie"

"No, my precious guild..." Brain muttered

Cobra, still holding his neck, glared at him, and he stopped talking instantly.

"Wait, he's a member of the Oracion Seis! He's the one that almost killed Erza!" Gray yelled.

"No, guys." Natsu explained. "Cobra here is an ally now."

"Seriously!?" Gray asked.

"Well, welcome to the team." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks." Cobra replied with a small smile.

"I'm not letting you get away with what you did to Erza, you psycho."

"Yeah, about your friend, I'm honestly sorry. I thought Brain would torture me if I wasn't fighting properly..."

"Whatever..." Gray muttered.

"Unbelievable, Cobra! You chose them instead of me-" Brain muttered, still being held up by Cobra.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK, YOU WEAKLING!?" Cobra yelled, gripping Brain's neck harder, making him struggle to breathe.

"He's had enough, Cobra." Natsu said gently.

"NO HE HASN'T, NATSU! HE STILL NEEDS TO EAT BUTTERFLIES OFF THE GROUND AND DRINK SEWAGE WATER, WHILE GETTING TORTURED, FOR 10 YEARS!"

"Cobra, please..." Natsu whispered.

"You got lucky, Brain. If Natsu wasn't here, I would've been torturing you for years! You should thank her!" Cobra said, snarling at him.

Cobra punched Brain's head, at he fell unconscious.

"Wow... you could be pretty scary..." Natsu said, eyes widened.

"That bastard... You should've just let me kill him!" Cobra yelled.

"He deserves a second chance, Cobra..." Lucy said.

"No, he deserves to burn in hell for all of his sins!" Cobra yelled.

Natsu walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's over now, Cobra. You're free, now." She said with a small smile.

Cobra nodded.

"Wait, wait...Holy crap!" He exclaimed. "I almost forgot."

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No, no, no! Crap!"

"What is it, Cobra?" Gray said, worried.

"No, no. Dammit! Erza's battling Midnight! No! It can't end this way!"

"Cobra, what's wrong?" Natsu asked gently.

"We have to kill Brain! Now!" Cobra yelled.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked, confused.

"There's no time to explain! Quickly, kill him! Before it's too late!" Cobra asked running towards Brain.

"If you want to kill him, you have to get past us!" Gray said, ready to do an Ice Impact.

"If I were you, I would listen to the man." Klodea arose.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked.

"That's Klodea, the 6th member of the Oracion Seis. That doesn't matter! Kill Brain!" Cobra yelled.

"Ice Impact!" Gray yelled, attacking Cobra.

Cobra easily dodged it, but Klodea was crushed by the ice.

"Noooo..." Klodea said, getting crushed.

Natsu came in the way, blocking Cobra from getting closer to the Oracion Seis leader.

"Dammit Natsu! Out of my way!" He yelled

Natsu's eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Cobra...Fire Dragon Talon!"

Cobra grabbed blocked her flaming leg as it was about to attack his chest.

"I said out of my way!" He said, glaring at her.

Natsu didn't move an inch. "You two go inside that building! There's probably a control panel or something there!"

"A lacrima!" Cobra explained. "A big black lacrima connected by 6 veins of wires. If you want any chance of stopping this thing, you have to find it."

Lucy and Gray ran to the building surrounded by torchlights that lit up the black sky.

* * *

Natsu and Cobra were fighting each other, but Natsu, of course, couldn't land a single blow.

Cobra, on the other hand, was pummeling the fire breathing girl. He was landing blows from left and right, but she didn't have the energy to dodge the attacks. Cobra wasn't using his full strength. The girl had saved his life, after all.

Natsu was covered in bruises, but still didn't give up.

"I w-won't let you t-touch him, C-Cobra." She said, weakly. "F-fire Dragon Iron F-Fist!"

Cobra let the weak attack connect to his stomach.

' _Yes! I finally hit him!_ ' She thought

The flames from her hand disappeared, to show that Cobra wasn't even scratched.

' _No! My attacks are so weak against him! Maybe I should just give up... No! I can't surrender! Or else he's gonna kill that old guy! Oh, but he's so sexy when he fights... I couldn't even hit him once this whole time, so hot... Ahhh, what am I thinking!?_ '

Natsu looked at Cobra, who was chuckling at her.

"Oh shut up, you poison pervert!" She muttered.

Cobra's eyebrow raised. "I'm the pervert?" He asked, smirking

"I told you to shut up. Can we continue fighting already?"

Cobra sighed. "Look. we're wasting time, Natsu. At least hear me out, here."

She wouldn't win the fight if he tried anyways.

"Fine!" she said, crossing her arms and frowning.

Cobra cleared his throat "You see, there's actually a 7th member of the Oracion Seis."

"A 7th member? But we were told there were only 6!"

"His name is Zero. Master Zero."

"Master Zero?" She asked. "So where is he?"

"That's where it gets complicated. Look, Master Zero lives inside of Brain. He only comes out to possess Brains body when all 6 of the Oracion Seis are defeated, including Brain."

"Oh... So he's sort of like a fail-safe for the Oracion Seis?"

"Exactly!"

"Then what does that have to do with killing Brain?"

"Don't you get it? If Brain's body is dead, Master Zero won't have a body to go to when all the Seis are defeated. Right now, the only one left to defeat is Midnight, and Erza already figured out his 2 weaknesses."

Natsu thought for a while. "You don't have to kill an innocent man, though." she muttered.

"YOU THINK THAT MAGGOT IS INNOCENT!? HE'S COMMITTED MORE SINS THAN THE DEVIL HIMSELF!"

"No, listen to me Cobra. All we have to do is beat him, right?"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Even if you were to combine the strength of every member in the Alliance, you still wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"What if you helped us, too?"

Cobra froze. Was Natsu, the queen of egomaniacs, actually asking for his help? He was surprised as hell.

"Natsu,-"

She shook Cobra's shoulders. "I know we can beat him, okay Cobra? Just look at you! You're barely scratched after fighting with me, and that was because you _let me_ hit you once!"

"Look, we-"

" _Can_ beat him!" She said said, smiling. "I know I'm like one of the best wizards in Fiore, right?"

"Sure. Keep daydreaming, firefly." He smirked.

"And you're incredibly strong, too! I'm almost certain we can beat him together, Cobra!"

"And what if we can't?" Cobra asked.

"Then we just try again!" She said, trying to sound smart.

"How stupid are you? This guy destroys cities for entertainment! Any chance he gets, he's gonna murder us without thinking twice!"

"In that case, we'll just fight harder." She said, smiling.

He sighed. "And there's no changing your mind, huh?"

"Nope. Not at all." Natsu crosses her arms.

Cobra shook his head. "Fine."

"Yes!" Natsu started jumping up and down in joy.

"But just this once, campfire! I'm pretty sure you're gonna deal more damage to your ally than your enemy."

"Well, you can ask Gajeel when we get to my guild." She said, giggling.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, man. After this whole Nirvana crap, I'm totally showing you around our guild hall. We are friends, right?"

What? "Y-yeah. Of c-course." He was shocked.

No one in his life, except Cubellios, had ever seen him as a friend before. If anything, an ally in battle, but nothing else. He was surprised how close he had come with the fire dragon. She was the only human friend he ever had in all his years.

He decided. He was not gonna let his friendship be screwed up by some stupid guildmaster that never even sees his guild and wants to destroy everything. Natsuki Dragneel has been nice to him ever since she met him. Cobra was looking forward to returning the favor .

Natsu shifted uncomfortably. ' _Is that Master Zero guy really that strong?_ ' She thought nervously.

"Hey Natsu." he said softly, wrapping his arm around her warm shoulders.

"Uh, yeah?" She replied.

He slowly caressed her left cheek, causing her to blush intensely.

"W-W-Wait! What are y-you d-d-doing...?"

"You don't need to worry so much. We're both taking him down, not just you, okay? I've got your back, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. We are friends, right?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Cobra. I trust you." She said with a small smile.

* * *

"Here, I got this for you." Cobra said, bringing her a lit torch. "I figured fire heals you too, since poison heals me."

"You're right about that."

"I'm sorry about that fight we had, Natsu."

"No, don't worry about it." She smiled. "I've felt worse when me and Gray fight after lunch."

"Should I be offended? Or...?" Cobra said acting confused.

"I guess so." She chuckled.

As Natsu was chowing down on the torch, Cobra asked.

"So, are you ready?" Cobra asked.

"Uh, yeah, I hope so."

"Don't bother about telling me to move out of the way when we're fighting. I'll hear you, anyways."

"Yeah, okay." She responded.

He stepped closer to the fire mage. "Is something bothering you, Natsu?" he said softly. "You know you can talk to me."

"Not really." Natsu said, worried. "It's just tha-"

"Gray and Lucy need to be able to find the giant lacrima moving this. As long as Master Zero is conscious, that lacrima is body-linked to keep being repaired automatically. What they're doing is just as important as what we're doing, okay?"

Natsu nodded.

"Hey Cobra?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Thanks for helping us." She gave a small smile. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem, flame oven." He smiled back. "I'm expecting all of my questions to be answered though, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll answer every single one. I promise"

* * *

Zero opened his eyes, having red pupils.

"He's up!" Cobra yelled.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up now!"

Zero had the same appearance as Brain, but he didn't have the lines on his face, and he had pale skin.

"Well, Cobra! I'm surprised you would betray us like this! Even Midnight fell! I suppose the Alliance is more powerful than I thought." Zero said. His voice was deeper and more sinister than Brain's.

Without warning, Cobra and Natsu lunged Zero, but Zero easily dodged the attack.

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"

"Poison Dragon Sharp Horn!"

Both of their attacks landed, but the Oracion Seis Master was barely phased.

Then, Zero punch Cobra.

' _What the!? I can't hear his attacks!_ ' Cobra thought.

"Dark Capriccio!" This was that same attack that Brain tortured the fire eating girl, but this time, the attack was at least 5 times faster, and much more powerful.

"Cobra! Look out!" Natsu yelled.

Cobra was hit.

"COBRA!" Natsu yelled.

' _No... He's... so strong...'_ Cobra thought, losing consciousness.

"No, Cobra! Are you okay?"

"Run... Natsu..." He whispered.

Cobra fell unconscious.

"NOO!" Natsu yelled.

"How ironic! Who would've thought he'd join the same fate as his little snake friend!" Zero said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean!?" Natsu yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes! I already killed that Cubellios of his!" Zero started laughing.

Natsu's body was covered in her flames, and she darted towards Zero.

"Dark Rondo!" Zero yelled.

The girl was frozen in place.

' _Dammit! He got me!_ ' She thought.

Natsu glared at the monster

"How...could you! Cubellios was his friend...!" Natsu asked.

"All that has form must be destroyed! Including that little snake!" He yelled.

Natsu didn't know what to do. Her ally was defeated, and her enemy was intensely powerful.

"Would you look at that! You're all too late! We have reached Cait Shelter! Nirvana, Fire!

' _No..._ ' she thought. ' _We were so close...!_ '

That's when the Christina airship attacked the moving city, budging it just enough to make the attack towards Cait Shelter miss.

Hibiki and Ichiya, with the help of Gray and Lucy, telepathically told the remaining allies who could still fight to meet them at the central lacrima controlling the entire Nirvana city.

"Tss. It'll take another 10 minutes for Nirvana to fire. It seems you guild members are more of a nuisance than I realized." Zero muttered

' _In that case..._ ' Zero thought.

Zero walked towards the unconscious Cobra, picking up his limp body.

"Let go of him, you monster!" Natsu yelled, trying to move.

Zero grinned maliciously.

"Dark Rondo Release!" he said.

Natsu could move now. He was just about to run towards Cobra, when Zero said. "If you take another step forward, I will kill him. Understand, salamander?"

Natsu froze in place, her eyes filled with fear. She was overwhelmed in every way possible. She so wished one of her allies would save them.

"O-okay! P-please! Don't k-kill him!" Natsu begged.

"Kneel before me, you maggot!" Zero yelled.

"Y-Yes s-sir!" She stuttered in fear as she went into a kneeling position. Zero grinned, and walked towards the kneeling girl.

' _No! What's he gonna do to me?_ _Somebody! Please! Save me!'_ She thought.

Brain kicked Natsu stomached

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in pain. She was coughing blood.

Zero laughed a sinister laugh.

' _Anybody...'_

* * *

"We found the gigantic lacrima Cobra was talking about!" Lucy yelled to the others.

"Are you seriously trusting that bastard!? He's fighting Natsu right now. The second we break that thing, there's probably going to be a million bombs exploding in our faces!" Gray yelled.

"He's not that bad of a guy, Gray." Wendy said. "When the Oracion Seis kept me captive, he was the one who insisted talking to me peacefully when the other members wanted to torture me."

"But he nearly kill you, Erza!" He yelled.

"I'm still alive now, that doesn't matter." Erza said.

"But he said he was sorry about that." Lucy countered.

"That's true... I just hope he's not giving Natsu any trouble right now." Erza replied.

"We should probably start destroying the lacrima" Jellal said.

"Jellal's right, we should get started before it's too late." Carla said.

"Whatever you say, Carla." Happy muttered.

' _Natsu, I hope you're doing okay..._ '

* * *

Natsu was battered and beaten from head to toe.

Zero had just come up with a way to break the puny little girl.

"Natsuki Dragneel!"

"S-Shut u-up" she said, on the verge of breaking. She had never been violated in such a way.

"I am truly impressed by your performance and stamina. Let's make a deal, shall we."

Natsu was confused. With the remaining energy she had, she spit at Zero's direction.

"I would like it if you join the Oracion Seis." Brain offered.

"Never!" Natsu yelled, her tears shining on the moonlight.

"Or else I'll kill Cobra!" He replied with an evil grin.

' _No! This can't be happening!_ ' She thought. ' _This has to be a nightmare, right...?_ '

"I need an answer!" Zero yelled furiously.

"P-please... give m-me some t-time to think..." she gasped out of energy.

"I'll give you 5 seconds, or I'll kill the Poison Dragon!" He demanded.

"NO! P-please...!"

"Four!"

"P-please" she whimpered.

"Two!"

"W-Wait!" She pleaded.

"ONE!"

"I'm b-begging you, j-just wait a second." She coughed more blood. "Don't d-drag Cobra int-to thi-this..."

"Time's up!" Zero said with a wicked smile. He was about to punch Cobra head.

"NOOOO!" Natsu yelled.

Cobra's eyes shot open. He caught Zero's punch .

"You should've killed me when you had the chance..." He muttered.

Cobra got up, still holding Zero's arm.

"Poison Dragon Scales!" About 20 little daggers of poison flew from Cobra, attacking Zero, who was barely pushed back.

"Pitiful!" Zero yelled.

Cobra glanced at the fire dragon slayer on the floor who was barely breathing. "Hang in there, Natsu..." he muttered to himself. He checked through her memories to make sure Zero didn't give her any fatal injuries. Then he came across something that made his heart skip several beats:

' _I already killed that Cubellios of his!_ '

 _Zero was lying. He must be. Cubellios couldn't die. His childhood best friend couldn't die to this maniac. There was no way. There was literally no way. Me and Natsu saw Zero waking up. Cubellios should've been long gone by then. Natsu must've heard wrong. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Since she was getting beaten so much, she must've heard wrong out of the confusion._

"Now, I will kill you both!" Zero yelled

"Answer this, Zero. Where is Cubellios?"

Zero laughed like a maniac. "That snake of your's? She died trying to get off Nirvana. I killed that little python."

Cobra vision and hearing went hazy. His body was feeling numb.

"What... did you say...?" Cobra asked, struggling to say each word.

"You heard me right! I killed Cubellios!"

He froze. Every muscle in his body tensed, all with one goal: Kill Zero. He couldn't handle the amount of power surging through him. ' _Is this what they called the Dragon Force?_ ' he thought as his soul started to lose control of itself.

"Run while you can, Master Zero!" He was genuinely concerned for him.

"What do you mean, you maggot?" Zero asked.

"I'm being serious! If you stay here for another second you're gonna experience hell!"

"What?"

"I'm being dead serious, Zero! I'm saying this for your well-being. You killed Cubellios... then you tortured Natsu... You tried to kill me... and you even tried to destroy an entire guild hall... If you stay here for another second, I'm afraid I'm gonna lose it. I'm scared that there won't even be a body to bury in your coffin!"

"How comical! Are you trying to threaten me" Zero said, laughing. "I'll send you to the same place I sent Cubellios, HELL!"

That did it. Cobra snapped. His entire body was covered with poison dragon scales. There was an aura of toxic gases around him. He glared at Zero, the person that killed his best friend, and then tried to kill both him and Natsu. He soul lost control of itself. He let his muscles do the work.

"Goodbye Master Zero. It was nice knowing you." He muttered.

"Dark Capriccio!" 5 missiles shot towards Cobra. The attack barely damaged his clothes. Cobra glared at Zero again, who had a slight fear in his eyes.

"My turn. Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!" Zero was propelled back by the attack.

"Alas! A worthy foe!" Zero yelled. "Dark Capriccio Scream!" This time, 30 missiles were headed towards him. Again, the attack didn't even make the dragon slayer flinch.

"Enough playing around!" Cobra yelled.

Cobra dashed towards Zero and repeatedly struck him.

They continued in this matter for a couple minutes, Cobra striking Zero, and Zero blocking Cobra.

"Poison Dragon, ROAR!" A wave of poison came from Cobra's mouth, making it difficult for Zero to even open his eyes. Zero laid limp on the ground.

"Get up, Zero! You not done yet!"

Zero picked himself up

"It was entertaining to spar with you, Cobra. But it seems I have underestimated the power of the Dragon Force... It's time I finish this."

Cobra was about the leap towards Zero, before he realized something tugging on him.

"Now! Demons of the dead! Come devour his soul and memories!" Zero yelled.

"Genesis Zero"

"Enjoy an eternity of being consumed by the undead, Cobra!" He muttered."Now open, portal of the demon's wave!"

' _No, it can't end like this!_ '

"Goodbye, Dragon Slayer!" He yelled, laughing sinisterly.

* * *

Everything was turning pitch black. Cobra couldn't see or feel anything.

Was this it? Was this his life, now? Living in loneliness and darkness while hearing the souls of the dead? He rested his eyes, getting read to sleep for an eternity.

' _Erik?_ '

Cobra's eyes opened.

"What? Who's there?" He yelled, seemingly at nothing.

' _Can you hear me, Erik?_ '

"Who is that!?"

' _It's me, Erik, you're best friend...'_

Cobra's eyes widened. He was in pure shock.

"Cu-Cubellios...?" He whispered.

' _Yes, Erik. It's me, Cubellios._ '

Cobra couldn't believe his ears. For the first time in his life, he thought his ears were lying to him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he smiled.

"I guess it's a good thing you're here then, huh?" He chuckled. "You gotta keep me company for an eternity now, okay?"

' _No, Erik. You must go.'_

"What are you talking about!?" He yelled. "I'm staying right here!"

 _'You can't, Erik. My time is up, but yours isn't.'_

"But you'll be lonely forever! I can't bear that guilt, Cubellios!"

' _It's okay, Erik. Once you die, you'll meet me right here._ '

"But you won't see me until I die!"

' _Time flows differently here, Erik. Right now, Zero's still saying "Goodbye" to you in the real world. Do you understand?_ '

"Yeah, I get it."

 _"My adventure has just ended, but yours is just beginning. Don't be alone, Erik. Make friends."_

"Okay, Cubellios. I'll never forget you, I promise." He smiled

' _Thank you for being so understanding._ ' She felt her smile back. ' _Has your prayer been answered?'_

"Yes it has, Cubellios."

' _It's time for you to leave, Erik._ '

"Good bye, Cubellios. Don't forget me." He said, grinning.

' _Don't worry, Erik. I'll be keeping watching your world every now and then to make sure you're doing okay._ '

"Okay, then. See you later, Cu!"

Cubellios smiled.

* * *

"Goodbye, Dragon Slayer!" Zero laughed.

Then, out of nowhere, Cobra reappeared. All the demons trying to consume him were being dissolved by the poison aura surrounding him.

"No! My demons! How is this possible!?"

"Thanks for the help, Cu." He muttered to himself. "Let's finish this now."

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Melting Venom Strike!"

"No!" Zero yelled, before being struck down.

The fight was finally over.

"Wow..." he muttered to himself, as his body turned normal again "Couldn't have done it without you, Cubellios..."

"Oh, crap!" He yelled in a hurry.

Cobra rushed to the unconscious dragon slayer, her silky pink hair flown in all directions on the floor. She was bleeding all over her body, and her clothes were barely held together. She was naked waist up.

"Oh Natsu..." he said to the pinkette softly. He picked her light-weight body up and placed her down in a proper and comfortable position. Then, he ripped his jacket into long strips of cloth, and used them as bandages so that she wouldn't lose too much blood. He scanned through the fire dragon's memories again, just to be safe. He was surprised. The girl had chosen to be tortured to save his life. He was very grateful to her. He took of his shirt and put it on Natsu to cover her breasts and stomach.

"Thank you." He said to himself silently. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Natsu."

Natsu woke up an hour later, surprised to find her scars covered with cloth. She didn't want to open her eyes. Was she being held captive by Zero? Was she wearing Cobra's shirt? Where is Cobra!?

"I'm right here, Natsu." Cobra replied softly.

"W-What happened?"

"In a nutshell, I stopped Zero." He smirked.

Her eyes widened. "How...?"

' _Oh, he's so powerful and hot! He's my Prince Charming that's saved me twice now! He such a... CAN YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BRAIN OF MINE!?_ '

Cobra giggled.

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm your _Prince Charming_!?" He chuckled.

"Ugh! Your stupid ears are so annoying!" She blushed.

Then she realized. "Wait, while I was unconscious..." She started blushing insanely.

"Oh yeah... I kinda had to."

Natsu's body engulfed in flames. "How... DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

Cobra's eyes shot open. "W-wait, it's not like I was staring at them or anything! I promise!"

The flames disappeared, and Natsu covered her face in embarrassment. "Just forget it, okay!?"

"S-Sure..."

Natsu stared at the starry sky. "Thanks a lot, Cobra. You saved my life twice now."

"You saved me twice to, so we're even. Let's try to keep it like that, okay?"

"Yeah. We should go meet up with the others." She said, standing up.

"Fine by me. Can you walk?" He ask worriedly.

"Of c-course." She said, struggling to stand.

"I know when you're lying, okay? Here, let me help you." Cobra held Natsu in his arms like a baby.

* * *

Lucy saw Natsu and Cobra in the distance.

"Natsu! Cobra!" she yelled.

"Natsu, you're okay!" Happy yelled, flying towards her.

"Hey, little buddy." Natsu told him. "Glad you're okay."

"Natsu... why are you covered with bandages... ?" Erza said.

"It was Cobra, wasn't it!? That bastard!" Gray yelled, about to hit Cobra.

"It wasn't Cobra!" she scowled at Gray.

Natsu explained everything that happened ever since she was fighting with Cobra in the air.

"Wow... You beat Zero all by yourself...?" Lucy muttered.

"I know right? I was pretty surprised myself. I guess friends really do make you powerful, huh?" He told her.

"So, Cobra?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, I'm a dragon slayer like you, Wendy. Pretty cool, right?" Cobra chuckled.

She stared at him in awe.

"So that's 5 dragon slayers we know, including Laxus..." Gray thought.

Cobra walked towards Erza, keeping his head down.

"Umm, Erza..." Cobra said.

"Yes, Cobra?" Erza replied.

"I know apologizing won't change anything, but there's nothing I can do right now to repay myself, so I could mayb-"

Erza lifted Cobra's chin so that she could see his eyes.

"I forgive you, Cobra. You're good deeds out weigh your bad deed by a lot. You've saved Natsu's life twice."

"Yeah!" Wendy yelled. "If it wasn't for you, my guild would've been destroyed by now..." Wendy said, hugging Cobra. Her tears were seeping into Cobra's shirt. "Thank you..." Wendy said.

Cobra smiled. "Y-Yeah, your welcome."

Everyone started smiling, even Gray.

"So, what now?" Lucy asked the group.

"Well, Cobra and I were planning on picking you guys up and meeting up with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus." Natsuki said.

"Yeah, I heard them meeting at the damaged Christina." Cobra said.

"Let's get going then." Gray muttered. "Lead the way, Cobra."

 **Wooo! Insanely long chapter! I was originally trying to make each chapter an arc, but now I realize how long each chapter would be. Next chapters focus is gonna be on Cobra's relation to the guild,and the Dragonoid Arc, since that Arc was short anyways.**


	2. Poisonous Fairy

**New chapter! Haven't really gotten any feedback on my last chapter, so I'm assuming you guys are liking it so far? Plz feel free to leave any sort of feedback and I will try my best to follow it.**

 **You want male Natsu instead of female? Sure!**

 **You want Cobra to turn against Fairy Tail? Just Ask!**

 **Please leave comments/feedback guys. It means a lot**

 **Anyway, I'm just gonna jump right in. Enjoy!**

Natsuki and the gang met up with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale next to the wrecked Christina Airship

"Meh!" Ichiya yelled "Nirvana has been stopped."

"Well, thanks to Fairy Tail, Cait Shelter, and Cobra." Sherry commented.

"Well, you guys did blast the city with Christina" Lucy said.

"True..." Hibiki muttered. "I guess we all stopped it together, huh?."

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap on that rock there." Gray said. He was about to take another step when he was stopped by a barrier made of enchantments.

"What the hell?" He muttered

A man came with a group of rune knights behind him.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Lyon yelled.

"I am Lahar, a captain of the Magic Council Warfare unit. We mean you no harm."

"Woah! The Magic Council?" Lucy exclaimed. "Didn't take them very long, huh?"

"You could say that again." Ren muttered.

"Your parfum certainly is hostile... " Ichiya commented. "So what brings you here, my fine lads?"

"We have come to arrest the Oracion Seis and Jellal." Lahar explained.

Everyone was silent.

"What...?" Natsuki muttered

"Cobra! Jellal! You are to surrender immediately!"

Jellal and Cobra raised their hands, walking towards Lahar.

"Cobra of Oracion Seis, Jellal Fernandez, you are both under arrest for crimes against the kingdom. Do you have any parting words?" Jellal shook his head. Cobra stepped forward, pointing his head down.

"Well, thanks for helping me out, guys." He smirked. "Better to be in prison than being tortured by Brain, I guess."

' _He's so hot when he smirks..._ ' Lucy thought.

"I heard that, Lucy." He smirked.

Lucy blushed.

Cobra looked at the night sky.

"Well, I think that's about it. You can take it from here, Lahar." Lahar nodded his head.

"You'll be getting at least a life sentence, Jellal. That's if you're lucky."

Lucy gasped. "No way..."

"As for you, Cobra..." Lahar sighed. "We'll have to see."

Cobra's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. Was Lahar seriously doing this!? This is wrong! But if he pointed it out, the Rune Knights would attack him.

He was relieved when Erza's eyes widened as well.

 _'What!? Is the new Magic Council this corrupt!?'_ She thought.

Cobra and Jellal were about to enter the vehicle which would escort them to Era. Jellal was taken away by the magic mobile. Cobra was about to step into his.

"Stop!" Erza yelled. Everyone froze.

"What? What is the meaning of this?" Lahar asked.

"I admit, you do have the right to arrest Jellal..." she sighed. "But you can't say the same for Cobra!" Erza was infuriated.

"Explain yourself!" Lahar said, starting to sweat in frustration.

Erza cleared her throat. "Penal Code 140 clearly states that a person is not allowed to be arrested unless his sentence his specified clearly!"

Lahar's eyes widened. ' _How did she know!?_ '

"I'll take it from here, Erza." Cobra muttered.

"You see, 'Magic Council Captain', you might wanna know your law before you go arresting people. My freedom was confirmed the second you mentioned how my sentence wasn't decided yet. Penal Code 140 is a pretty important one, you know? I'm allowed to do anything I want until the Magic Council decides my sentence, and the Magic Council hasn't decided my sentence yet since you said 'We'll have to see.' Thank you, and good day. Next time, you should probably think before you act, okay ponytail?"

Lahar sighed, then shook his head. "Just do go running into trouble."

"Will do, 'Captain Lahar of the Magic Council'" Cobra muttered. "What a joke..."

* * *

It was dawn. All the guild member's had returned to their respective guild halls, except Wendy and Carla. So everyone was heading to the Fairy Tail guild now. Wendy's guild was apparently all fake and filled with illusions, so Wendy had to join to join Fairy Tail, along with Carla. They were all in a gigantic magic mobile.

Natsu let his head feel the fresh wind, since this was the first time he could actually experience the breeze. Gray was sleeping. Happy and Carla were talking about the Cait Shelter guild. Lucy was making contracts with her new spirits Angel used to own. Wendy was pretending to sleep. And Erza was driving the huge vehicle. Cobra was just there, watching it all happen. He was really glad the Oracion Seis was gone. He was looking forward to living a free life. Then he remembered the reason he saved Natsuki in the first place.

"Hey Natsu. You got a minute?" Cobra asked.

"Sure!" she said, letting her head rest outside the window "Thanks for that motion sickness pill thing! It's awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. But I need you to answer my questions. I should probably wake up Wendy too..." Cobra muttered.

"Don't wake her up! She's had a long day yesterday!" Natsu said.

"Relax, flame brain. She's not sleeping anyways, just sitting there."

Cobra grabbed Wendy, and Wendy came to sit with the two. The three dragon slayers made a triangle.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Wendy asked.

"Well first of all, what are your dragon's names?" Cobra asked. "My mom is Venomica the Poison Dragon."

"My dad is Igneel the Fire Dragon."

"And my mom is Grandine the Sky Dragon."

"I see..." Cobra muttered. "So what happened on July 7th of 777?"

"Igneel left me." Natsu said sadly.

"Yeah, Grandine just vanished out of nowhere." Wendy muttered.

"Yeah, Venomica left too..." Cobra said.

"Okay, I think that's all I got for you two. I'll asked Gajeel once I visit the guild hall, even though I'm probably gonna get the same answers as what you guys told me. Anyway, thanks ladies." He said, smiling.

"Wait... what do you mean by visit?" Natsu asked.

"What... do you mean...? I'm gonna visit the guild hall to talk to Gajeel. Is there something wrong with that?" Cobra asked.

"No, not that... it's just... I automatically assumed you were gonna join the guild, that's all."

Cobra froze. She was being serious. Her thoughts said the same thing. "I-I never thought of joining the Fairy Tail guild..."

"You'd fit right in, Cobra." Lucy said, putting her keys I her pouch. "You could join our team too."

"Don't get any ideas, poison pest." Gray muttered.

"Gray!" Lucy scolded.

"Gray! Seriously!" Natsuki yelled. "Why are you so against Cobra in everything!?"

"It's not like that..." Gray muttered. "It's just... I don't trust him completely... I'm sorry if I offended you..."

"Nah, you're good. Just don't go trying to stab me in the middle of the night." Cobra smirked.

"Well, I can't promise that." Gray chuckled.

"So are you joining the guild then?" Lucy asked.

"Y-you guys would actually let me...?" Cobra asked.

"Of course! We are friends!" Natsuki smiled.

"Thanks guys..." he muttered.

"So, you're joining Fairy Tail?" Erza asked driving.

Cobra walked to the front of the huge magic mobile.

"If it's fine with you guys and the Master, then yeah."

Erza smiled. "Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail. We're happy to h-have you."

"Thanks Erza." Cobra replied. "Hey, thanks for saving my butt last night with Lahar."

"You're welcome."

Cobra watched the red haired wizard drive the magic mobile, but then he noticed something.

"You should probably take a break. You've been driving this thing ever since we woke up."

"It's okay, C-Cobra." Erza replied.

"No seriously. You're magic power is dangerously low."

"I'm f-fine, Cobra. P-please..."

Cobra shook his head. "You're literally stuttering of exhaustion." Cobra removed the SE plug from Erza's arm and put it on his own.

Erza tried to get it back from him, but then lost balance due to exhaustion and fell on Cobra's side.

Cobra shook his head. "Let me help you out." Cobra smiled.

"Let m-me drive. I'm just a bit t-tired, that's all." Erza muttered.

"A _bit_ tired?" Cobra smirked. He grabbed Erza laid her on the couch next to her.

"Just think of the directions, alright?" driving the magic mobile.

Erza nodded. "T-Thank you, Cobra."

Cobra was impressed by the city's layout. It was very well organized. ' _Three rights and four lefts.'_ Erza thought.

"You still haven't recognized me, huh?" Cobra smirked.

"Have I s-seen y-you?" Erza asked.

"Don't talk." He said softly. "Just say it in your head."

' _Have we met before, Cobra?_ '

"Yes we have, Titania. In the Tower."

' _No, I don't remember you..._ '

"Does this ring a bell? ERZA, SIMON, YOUR EVENING CAKES ARE READY!"

Erza froze, her eyes widening. "E-Erik...!?" she stuttered, not out of exhaustion but out of shock

"Yup." He said, smiling.

Erza started laughing, and Cobra smirked.

"I'm not the only one who changed, you know. You were super sassy back then. Now you're like Shakespeare's child or something."

"Well, that may be true. Do you still cook?"

"Yeah. I was forced to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the Seis.

The two talked about their childhood for a few hours. Everyone in the back was taking a nap, except for Natsu, who was still sticking her head out of the window.

"Oh, so that's why you and Jellal were so... you know..."

Erza's cheeks turned almost as red as her hair.

"W-What do you mean!?" Erza started sweating "We're-uhh-friends! Yeah friends! Nothing else!"

"You don't need to hide anything." Cobra stated. "Well, you _can't_ hide, so..."

Erza shook her head. "You and those damned ears..." She muttered

"Well, I guess it's nice talking to a familiar face." Cobra said, giving a small smile.

Erza laughed. "Yes indeed."

Erza looked outside the window. "Just take two more lefts, and you should be there, Erik." She said, smiling.

"Don't call me that!" Cobra whispered.

Erza slightly raised her voice. "What did you say, Er-!?" Cobra put his hand over her mouth, and also her nose, making it hard for her to breathe.

' _Okay! Okay! I give up! Let me breathe!_ ' Erza pleaded.

Cobra smirked. "Next time it'll be poison, not my hand."

"Of course." Erza giggled to herself.

Cobra sighed. "Everyone's gonna attack me the second I walk in, aren't they?"

"Don't worry. They're not that chaotic." Erza said, still giggling.

* * *

It was already afternoon. It had been 2 hours since they arrived in Fairy Tail. The guild was surprisingly open to him. At first they were skeptical, but then they started being friendlier. He'd gotten his guild mark on his back, in a dark purple color. He'd talked to Gajeel, son of Metalicana, and got the exact same answer as Natsuki and Wendy. Everyone in the guild was in high spirits, except for Gajeel.

He was about to drink another shot, since alcohol was a type of poison, when Mira came up to him.

"Hi Cobra." Mira smiled.

"You're Mirajane right?"

"Yes I am."

"So what's up?"

"I was just wondering how you liked the guild so far."

"It's great! It has the coolest people ever!" He said, smiling.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" She said, giggling.

Cobra nodded. "Yeah. I'm just trying to get used to being here."

"I understand. Master wants you in his office."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime. And don't forget to meet everyone in the guild!"

"Of course." Cobra smiled.

Cobra walked up to the office of the guild master, Makarov. He hadn't really seen the master, yet. And for some reason, he couldn't hear his thoughts either. If he was someone like Brain, he was leaving this guild right away.

Cobra opened the door, dumbfounded to find Lahar's projection there as well.

"Cobra! Come have a seat!" The master greeted him.

"Greetings, Master Makarov." Cobra bowed.

"Ah, no need to be so formal, child. Either call me master or gramps."

"Thank you, master."

Cobra sat down. "So what brings you here, _Captain?_ " Cobra mocked.

"Cobra, we were just discussing you." Lahar scowled. "Me and your master have come to an agreement about what to do with you."

"And that agreement is...?" Cobra asked.

"Child, you will be put on parole, with Natsuki Dragneel as your parole officer." Makarov stated.

"For at least 7 years." Lahar interrupted. "After that, we will review your performance in those 7 years and decide if we should extend your parole or grant you complete freedom."

"Okay..." Cobra said, thoughtfully. "So what's the difference between having a parole and being free?"

"If you are on parole, your parole officer takes a lot of responsibility for your actions, and she can also decide when to send you back to prison."

Cobra nodded.

"Okay. And also, why Natsu?"

"Well," Makarov said "You surrendered to Natsu after losing to him, according to Happy. We thought it would be easier to put someone who could subdue you so easily as your parole officer."

"What!? I surrendered!?"

Makarov winked at him.

"Oh yeah... I forgot I surrendered. She's just too powerful, you know?"

"Understood." Lahar stated. "Do you have any other concerns, Cobra?"

Cobra shook his head.

"Very well, then. I will part now."

Lahar's transmission shut down.

Master Makarov cleared his throat. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Makarov, the master of this wretched bunch."

"I'm Erik." Cobra said, smiling. "A member of this wretched bunch. You can call me Cobra. Please don't call me Erik?"

"Very well then." Makarov chuckled. "Have a seat. I need to discuss some matters with you, regarding your role in the guild, even though Lahar explained most of it."

Master Makarov cleared his throat.

"I have heard all about your good deeds from Erza. In fact, almost everyone on Team Natsu looked at you as a friend. That is why I chose to put you on Team Natsu during your parole."

Cobra nodded.

"Tell me." Makarov's eyes narrowed. "Do you intend any harm to come to our guild, or it's members?"

"No, sir. I only wish to be here to make the best out of everyday of my life. I have no intentions on harming any member of Fairy Tail."

Makarov smiled at him. "Hearing that brings me great joy. And now the second thing, your parole officer."

Cobra was listening intently.

"I chose Natsuki as your parole officer because she asked to be your parole officer."

Cobra's eyes widened. "Seriously!?"

"Yes, I was surprised too. Naturally, I would've chosen Erza because of her skill and responsibility. But it seems Natsu requested to take responsibility herself. She said she needed to repay you."

Cobra nodded. That idiot... So does this mean I have to live with that pyro? And the talking cat? Knowing her, she's probably gonna wake me up every 5 minutes!

"And that is all I needed to tell you. Do you have any questions?

"None at all, master."

"Okay then, Cobra. I'll see you again if there's anything else you need, you can always come to my office." Master smiled.

"Okay."

"And thank you, Cobra, for joining Fairy Tail."

* * *

It was evening now. Cobra has slept for 3 hours because of the tiredness he felt after driving the magic mobile. He entered the guild hall again. Multiple voices entered his head.

 _'Oh look, the new member's awake.'_

 _'Wow! Cobra's so cool! I wanna be like him and Natsu when I grow up.'_

Team Natsu sat at a table, so he made his way there.

"Hi Cobra." Lucy smiled.

"Hey guys." Cobra sat down.

"I see you're getting bored already." Erza said.

"Kinda. All day has just been driving, drinking, and sleeping."

"Don't worry!" Natsu smiled. "We'll go find you a job soon. Today, we're just getting settled and stuff, you know?."

Cobra nodded.

"Did gramps tell you about everything?" Gray muttered.

"Yeah. He told me about my parole and who my parole officer is, which brings me to my next point. Natsu!"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why'd you wanna be my parole officer?"

"Well, because you're nice. And you saved my life twice." She blushed. "Nothing else, just cause you.. you know... helped me out."

So she wasn't lying to master?

"It's getting pretty late." Gray muttered. "We should probably head home."

"Sure." Lucy said. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"See y'all!" Natsuki yelled.

* * *

Natsuki and Cobra were walking to her place. Happy wasn't there because he was gonna give Carla a tour of Magnolia.

"So." Natsu smiled. "How's the guild so far?"

"Pretty cool." Cobra said. "Everyone's so high spirited."

"Yeah. I've been in the guild since I was a little kid."

"Cool." Cobra replied.

They walked in silence for most of the trip.

"Hey Cobra?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for... joining us."

"Sure. I'm the one who wants to live my life with purpose."

"Yeah." She muttered.

They reached her home, and Natsu opened the door. It wasn't that big. It had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom.

"So this is my place." She smiled.

"Not too shabby. How much is rent?"

"Oh I built it myself, with Happy's help, of course."

"You bought the land?"

"I claimed it. No one buys land this far away."

"Except you." Cobra smirked.

"Except me." Natsu nodded.

Natsu entered the kitchen. "I'll cook dinner. You can check the place around if you want." She said.

"Do you need help, Natsu?" Cobra asked.

"No. I'm just trying to practice cooking myself."

"I've been cooking since I was 6, Natsu."

"Liar." She muttered.

"You can ask Erza. I'm not kidding."

Natsu shook her head in disbelief.

"So do you need help or no?" Cobra questioned.

"It's okay for today. But I expect you to cook dinner tomorrow." Natsuki smirked.

"No promises."

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Natsu yelled.

Cobra walked into the kitchen. "You know you don't need to yell, right?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "But it kinda became a habit since Happy's usually always sleeping."

Cobra shook his head in disappointment. He sat at the dining table.

"Tell me how the fried rice tastes?" She said, watching the poison dragon take a bite.

Cobra's eyes widened.

"Is it bad...?" She said, frowning.

"Holy... crap...!" Cobra muttered.

"DID YOU JUST CALL MY COOKING CRAP!?"

"No, you idiot." Cobra looked at Natsuki. "It's actually really good."

"Oh... Thanks." She smiled.

"I mean it could use a pinch more salt, but other than that, it's awesome." Cobra smiled. "I think you've mastered the Art of Fried Rice."

"You really think so...?"

"Yeah." Cobra said. "It tastes nearly perfect. Well done."

"Well, uh, It's nothing really. You just pour the ingredients in the pan, shove 'em around, and wait for it to finish."

"That's why you should try something else." Cobra suggested. "Like noodles or fish. Try taking baby steps. Then you can start inventing your own dishes."

Natsu blushed, her cheeks turning tomato red. "Okay...thanks for the advice, Cobra."

"No problem." Cobra smiled.

It was around 11PM.

' _Dammit. I forgot I only had one bed..._ ' Natsuki thought.

"I'll sleep on the floor, Natsu." Cobra said.

"A-Are you sure...?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. I'm used to sleeping on stones, okay? So a carpet is like a heaven bed for me."

She thought for a minute. "No way! You're my guest, okay!? You get to sleep on the bed!"

Cobra sighed. "You know what?" He laid down on the floor. "I'm sleeping on the floor whether you like it or not. So you might as well use the bed." Cobra smirked.

"Thanks." Natsu muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." Cobra rolled his eyes.

Natsu turned off the lights and went back on the bed.

Natsu glanced at Cobra.

"Good night, Cobra." Natsu whispered.

"Good night, Natsu." Cobra replied smiling.

The night stars were shining brightly outside the window. He was shocked. One day he's in a dark guild, the next day a light guild. This was his life now.

He heard Natsu's dreams. That's when he realized something! How the hell was he going to sleep!?

 **Hey! Sorry, i tried to fit in Daphne's arc, but i realized this chapter should deal more with Cobra's relations to each guild member. Next Chapter is Daphne Dragonoid Arc! Please leave comments :''( LOL. Anyways, hope you're liking the series so far!**


	3. Daphne

**Whats up! I got lots of followers because of the last chapter, so that's good :) I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY FEEDBACK THOUGH! Lol. So im just gonna continue what I'm doing. If you actually like what I'm doing, please leave a review. It helps a lot :D Anyway, sit back and enjoy!**

Natsuki woke up to the smell of delicious egg.

"About time you got up!" Cobra yelled from the kitchen.

Was Cobra making omelettes for her?

"How'd you guess?"

Natsu got up from her bed and walked towards the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Cobra." she muttered.

"Good morning Natsuki Dragneel."

"Is Happy home yet?" She asked.

"Right there." He said, pointing to the carpet. Happy was rolled up in a ball, with a barely audible snore.

Natsu made her way to the restroom and brushed her teeth.

Happy got up. He flew towards Natsu, getting ready to brush his teeth as well.

"Good morning Cobra..." Happy muttered, still half asleep.

"Good morning Happy." Cobra replied.

The fire dragon and blue cat came back to the dinner table.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast, Cobra." Natsu said.

They all sat down at the couch and chowed down into Cobra's omelette.

Their eyes widened. Cobra covered his ears, getting ready for the reaction.

"OH MY GOD COBRA! YOU'RE AN AMAZING COOK!" Natsu and Happy screamed in unison. They both started shoving food vigorously into their mouth.

"Thanks, but can you both at least try to act civilized?" He muttered.

After they spent half an hour cleaning up after Natsu's mess on the couch, Natsu changed back into her regular black coat and white shorts.

"Cobra! Me and Happy are going to the guild hall!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit." Cobra replied. He needed to visit Raven Tail, since Master replaced Gajeel's double agent job and gave it to Cobra. The master thought Cobra's hearing and time with the Oracion Seis would make him a better spy. The Raven Tail guild hall, according to Gajeel, was all the way across the continent.

He walked to the train station and waited. _Good thing I don't have motion sickness anymore_.

* * *

Cobra was on his way to the Fairy Tail guild after he left Raven Tail. He entered to realize Natsu wasn't there. He walked to the table Team Natsu usually always sat at. Only Lucy and Erza were there.

"Hey guys." Cobra waved.

"Oh, hi Cobra!" Lucy said, smiling.

Erza smirked. "Hello, E-"

Cobra shot a glare at Erza, making her stop talking instantly.

Lucy looked puzzled at what happened, and then just shrugged.

Lucy remembered something. "Oh, there's something you should kno-"

"Earlier today, Erza was taking a stroll outside, but got attacked by someone or something. Now you guys are being very vigilant and trying to protect the guild hall." Cobra finished with a smirk.

"Y-yeah..." Lucy's jaw slightly dropped.

"Thanks for the warning, Lucy." He said, smiling.

"Sure... don't mention it."

"Anyway, do you know where Natsu went?" Cobra asked.

"I actually don't know." Lucy said.

"Me neither..." Erza muttered.

"I know." Gajeel scoffed. "Oh yeah snake boy, thanks for replacing me at the double agent thing. It was really starting to get really annoying."

"Uh... you're welcome...?" Cobra said confused.

"Gajeel, where's Natsu?" Erza asked abruptly.

"Salamander and that little girl went with Gray. Their cats went with them too."

"What?" Lucy asked. "Where?"

Gajeel explained the situation to them.

"What!? A real dragon!?" Lucy screamed.

"I don't buy any of it." Gajeel snorted.

"When did they leave?"

"Well, salamander and the others left about 8 hours ago, and Gray left shortly after."

"I'm starting to get worried about them..." Erza muttered. "First the attacker this morning and now this..."

"Well, I should go looking for them. It's almost turning night." Cobra muttered.

"We'll come too." Erza stated, grabbing Lucy by the back of her shirt.

"I am too!?" Lucy squeaked. Erza glared at Lucy.

"Yes ma'am!"

The three were getting ready to leave. "Hey Gajeel?" Cobra muttered. "What did you say her name was?"

"Daphne"

* * *

They reached a deserted area.

"What the heck?" Cobra muttered.

"Uhh Cobra? Are you sure this is even the right place?" Lucy asked.

"A dragon slayer's nose is never wrong." Erza said.

"That's weird..."

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Their scent doesn't go any further than this. It's like they just vanished and this is the last place they were." Cobra explained.

Then out of nowhere, 3 lizard-like men popped up.

"Look out!" Erza yelled.

"Aaaah!" Lucy screamed in fear.

The lizard men were almost robot-like. They were headed towards the girls and the dragon slayer.

"Those were the same things that attacked me!" Erza yelled.

Lucy was flailing around in fear.

"Lucy!" Cobra yelled. "Snap out of it! We need to each take one of the lizards!"

Cobra was fighting his lizard, when he realized they could copy their magic, because it was fighting with poison too. Why weren't they copying his hearing magic, then?

All three defeated their opponents, including Lucy, who apparently summoned Plue to beat her's.

"Don't get your hopes up." Cobra said. "I hear something coming."

Out of nowhere, a giant gray dragon popped up. It had gigantic wings, and had a big red orb in the center. Gray was standing on it's shoulder. Erza and Lucy were gawking at the huge monster. Cobra didn't have time to look stupid. He leaped 20 feet high and landed next to Gray.

"It's about time we settled out differences..." Gray muttered. Cobra went through all his memories in a second understood what to do.

"What are you staring at!?" Gray yelled. "Fight me!"

Cobra shook his head. "If you want this to end well, you have to act unconscious."

Gray looked confused.

"Elfman, Macao, and Wakaba are on their way. Tell them to take you to the guild hall and then explain everything to Master. He'll know what to do."

Gray had no idea why Cobra was trying to help him. "You don't... think I'm a traitor...?"

"Of course not. I know you're doing this because you think it's right. Now hurry, the City of No Sound is counting on us."

Gray smiled softly. "Thanks, man"

Gray went with Elfman, Macao, and Wakaba, and explained what to do.

Cobra landed. Erza and Lucy were still gaping at the gigantic artificial dragon.

"Yes, yes!" A metallic voice yelled from the Dragonoid came. "Alas, the mighty Erza Scarlet shows up! Oh, and what do we have here! Cobra!? From the Oracion Seis!? You would make a fine test subject!"

Erza scowled. She pulled out her sword, getting ready to attack the Dragonoid, but Cobra held his arm out.

"Don't." Cobra muttered. "Natsu's inside that thing. If you attack it, she gets hurt too.

Erza nodded, still glaring at the beast. She sheathed her sword.

Lucy looked frightened. "Then... How do we stop it..?"

"I wish I knew..." Cobra muttered. "She's planning on destroying Magnolia."

"Yes, Yes!" The girl inside yelled through the dragon again. "It was entertaining to hear your plots of stopping me, but I will have to be going now! I have a city to destroy! Dragonoid wings, Activate!"

The Dragonoid's wings released, and was getting ready to fly in the air.

"Damn it... What do we do?" Cobra asked at the other two.

Erza looked at the ground, her eyes meeting each other. "I don't know..." she muttered.

Wendy got up from the rubble, bruised everywhere.

"That's Wendy!" Lucy yelled, dashing towards the little girl.

"G-Guys... you have to..." Wendy passed out.

"Wendy!" Lucy laid the unconscious sky dragon on the floor.

Cobra searched through her memories. He knew what to do.

"First Natsu, now Wendy..." Erza muttered.

"I know how to stop Daphne." Cobra muttered. The other two looked at him with a curious look.

"Erza, you distract the Dragonoid as much as you can. Try to slow it down." Erza nodded, requipping to 'Heaven's Wield' and getting on the Dragonoid before it took off.

"Lucy, you and I are gonna go to the guild hall. We need to warn master of what's coming." Lucy nodded.

"It seems we have a plan of action!" Erza yelled.

Lucy and Cobra started towards Magnolia, while Erza was distracting the Dragonoid.

* * *

Lucy and Cobra were walking in the guild hall's direction, thanks to Cobra's nose.

"Uh, Cobra?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah?" Cobra replied.

"Um, I guess you and I haven't really gotten to, you know, get to know each other well. I know you're really close with Natsu and Erza, but that's not really the case with me."

Cobra cocked an eyebrow.

"Look, I know it's weird, but I want to get to know more people, and want people to get to know me."

Cobra shook his head. "So basically, you want friends."

"Well, yeah."

Cobra smiled. "Okay. So, if it's not too personal, where were you born?"

"The Heartfilia mansion." She smiled.

"Cool story, I would've been sold into the Heartfilia Mansion when I was a kid in the Tower of Heaven. You're father obviously thought I was way to weak and useless to do anything."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wait... you mean..."

"Yup, I've met your father before." Cobra smirked.

"What about my... mom?"

"I'm the same age as you, bright eyes. I think when your father and I met, he was still recovering from the loss."

Lucy nodded.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened to your mother..." Cobra muttered.

She smiled "Oh, it's fine. I've gotten over that a long time ago."

They were getting closer to the guild hall, even though they still couldn't see it.

Lucy's eyes got thin "What's your name?"

Cobra smirked. "Cobra."

"You're real name."

"Sorry, but my real name _is_ Cobra."

Lucy crossed her arms. "I'm not an idiot, okay? I know everyone in the Oracion Seis uses a code name."

"Well, they're code names for a reason. We don't reveal our real names for our own safety."

She clasped her hands together. "C'mon! Pretty pleeeaase?"

Cobra sighed. "Look, if you tell anyone, I will torture you for at least 3 decades."

Lucy nodded. "Yes sir!"

He whispered in her ear. "Erik." They continued walking.

Lucy smiled softly. "Hi Erik."

"Don't call me that in front of everyone. Seriously."

"So that's what Erza was calling you then..." Lucy muttered.

They saw the Dragonoid, but for some reason, it was going the other direction of the guild hall. Apparently Daphne wasn't as bright as he thought.

"So Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"About your book."

Lucy blushed in anger. She put her mouth over Cobra. "I know it's bad, okay!? You don't have to rub it in!"

Cobra removed her hand effortlessly.

"Jeez, calm down blonde. I was gonna tell you that it's actually pretty good."

"R-Really...?"Lucy blushed, smiling. "Thanks, Erik."

Cobra chuckled. "I mean if you want, I could tell everyone what happens to the protagonist at the end."

Lucy glared at him. "If you do, you won't live to see tomorrow!"

"I'm just kidding, you moron."

The wind was starting to get really cold. Lucy starting shivering.

Cobra noticed and took off his jacket.

"Here, use this." He handed her his jacket. "It should keep you warm."

"W-What!? No, I'm okay! It's yours! I'm fine! Really!"

"Relax, you celestial mage, I'm a dragon slayer. The weather doesn't effect me."

Lucy nodded and wore it. "Thanks Erik."

"No worries."

They continued walking, with the city almost visible. The wind stopped, and it was back to normal.

"Hey, Uh, Cobra?"

"What is it?" Cobra asked.

"If it's okay with you, could you, um, come over tonight?"

Cobra glanced at her suspiciously.

Lucy's eyes widened, realizing what she just said. "No! It's not what you think! I was getting bored just living by myself and I promise I won't try anything funny!"

Cobra laughed. "Sure, blonde. If Natsu and Master are fine with it, then sure."

Lucy's eyes filled with joy. "Awesome!"

Cobra shook his head, smiling to himself. Then, he remembered something.

"Hey Lucy? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Could you summon Aries for me?"

Lucy was confused. "W-Why...?"

"I have some apologizing to do..."

"Um... okay." Lucy pulled out a golden key. "Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

A pink cloud of fluff popped up and Ares emerged.

"Hi Miss Lucy." She said in a super high voice. "How can I help you today?" She noticed Cobra standing next to him, and her face immediately filled

with fear. "No... If he's here, then she must be here too..." Aries rushes to Lucy's side.

"Please don't let me go Lucy! I beg you, please!" Aries whimpered.

"It's okay Aries. I won't let anyone hurt you." Lucy muttered.

Aries nodded. Her fear slightly went away, but she was still very frightened.

Cobra stepped forward, tilting his head down in shame. "Look, I'm sorry for all the stuff Sorano did to you. I know she would abuse you whenever she had the chance, so on her behalf, I apologize."

Aries's eyes met with Cobra's. She gave a small smile.

"I know the scars are still really fresh, but please forgive me. I'm honestly sorry, I could've done something to stop her. I guess I'm sorry for being so... blind..." Cobra muttered

Aries smiled at Cobra. "It's okay Sir Erik. You've done nothing. "

Cobra smirked. "It's just Erik. And tell that to Gemini and Scorpio as well, okay?"

Ares nodded. "I forgive you Erik!" she yelled, leaving to the celestial world.

Cobra turned to Lucy. She was just smiling at him the entire time. "Thanks Erik. My spirits mean a lot to me, so thanks." she said.

"Yeah. Erza's still distracting Daphne. If you haven't forgotten, we have a city to save.

 **Fairy Tail stops Daphne and her Dragonoid. Later that day, Cobra asked Master and Natsu if he could stay at Lucy's house, and they both agreed.**

 **Outside Lucy's house:**

Her apartment was actually pretty big. It was definitely worth it for 70 K jewel a month. He knocked on the door and she came almost immediately. She wore really short jeans with a casual top.

"Hey Cobra." she muttered.

"Salutations, my dear friend and teammate and ally in battle known by the name Lucy Heartfilia."

She blushed slightly and chuckled. "Stop it..." She opened the door all the way, and he walked in.

"Whoa! That smells amazing!" Cobra exclaimed.

"Thanks, I try to keep it clean every now and then."

Cobra walked upstairs and sat on the bed, and Lucy sat next to him.

"So." Cobra said.

"So...?" Lucy muttered.

"What did you call me over for?"

"Well, I'm just bored, to be honest."

"So you're...bored...?"

"Yeah..."

Cobra thought for a while. "Okay, I have an idea. I'll tell you my life story, but whenever you think something's out of place, say false. But every time you say false but it's actually true, you have to tell me a deep secret. And if you don't catch the mistake, you need to tell a secret."

"Sounds fun." Lucy said excited.

"It is. Midnight and I used to play this a lot when we were kids."

"Okay! I'm ready!"

"Oh yeah, one more thing. If you can correct my false statements, I have to tell you a secret, so yeah."

"Got it!"

"Okay. I was born in a forest and was raised by Venomica. Then, Venomica left on July 7th, 777, and I was taken by a farmer, who sold be into the Tower of Heaven."

"False!"

Cobra smirked. "Well done, but can you correct it?"

"You were never taken by a farmer, just taken to the Tower, right?"

"Nope. I was actually taken by a Dark guild. That's where I learned my hearing magic."

"Oh... So... do I need to tell you a secret...?"

Cobra shrugged. "It's okay since you caught that it was false."

Lucy sighed in relief.

"Anyway, while I was in the Tower, Racer was my best friend. He even used to teach me his magic."

Lucy kept listening intently.

"I'm sorry, Heartfilia, but you didn't catch that one."

"Wait, what?"

"Racer never taught me how to use his magic."

"Ohhh. Damn it..."

"Sorry, but rules are rules."

"Fine. My favorite spirit is Plue.."

"You actually have favorites...?"

"Hey, c'mon... It's not like I a full on thing... he just spends a lot of time with me."

"Don't worry, bright eyes, I won't tell a soul."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Lucy smiled in satisfaction.

"Okay, after Brain saved me, I was forced to join the Oracion Seis."

"False. You were kidnapped, not saved."

Cobra gaped. "Wow... You got that one surprisingly fast..."

"C'mon snake boy. Secrets up."

"Fine..." Cobra stared at the carpet beneath his feet. "I know where my dragon went..."

Lucy's eyes widened. "S-Seriously...?"

"Yeah... Also Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's..." Cobra stared at the ground.

"Then why don't you te-".

"I can't tell anyone. It puts the whole plan awry."

"W-what do you mean...?"

"This is more important than just meeting our parents."

"Well... is it really that big?"

"If I told them, the fate of Fiore would change."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh... then why are you telling me...?"

"I guess... I couldn't keep it in me anymore... and I trust you, Lucy."

"Y-you really trust me that much...?"

Cobra smiled softly. "Of course."

Lucy smiled "Well thanks, snake boy." Lucy giggled. They continued in this manner for an hour, occasionally laughing. Once the game was finished, they just talked to each other,

"Hey Cobra?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for, you know, sticking around and stuff. I guess you're a truly gentle soul.."

Cobra's eyes widened temporarily. "It's fine, Lucy. You don't need to thank me."

"Okay. I'm getting tired." Lucy muttered.

Cobra stood up. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No! You think I'd let you!?"

"Well, where do _you_ want to sleep?" Cobra said, crossing his arms.

"The bed." Lucy responded.

"Then what about me?" He asked.

Lucy blushed slightly. "The bed. There's space for, uhh, two, so we can both sleep on it. Natsu does it all the time when ever she barges in."

"Oh. Okay." Cobra before taking his spot on the bed.

Lucy blushed even more "The blanket is, uhh, big enough for two people too."

Cobra chuckled to himself. "You don't need to be embarrassed about telling me that. Do you honestly think I'm the rapist type?"

"No! No! Of course not! It's not that!"

Cobra smirked. "Okay then, Heartfilia."

"It's not that... it's just like... a natural response right?"

"I guess." he shrugged

They both got comfy under the super large blanket.

Cobra reflected on his time with Fairy Tail. In two days, he had already saved the city once. He had a crush, a best friend, well, two, of you count both Lucy _and_ Erza, and an entire family of a guild. He was satisfied with his new life. His eyes got tucked himself under the blanket, and drifted off into sleep

Then out of nowhere, Lucy rolled on top of Cobra, putting her full body weight on him, and hugged him with all strength, breaking atleast 5 bones.

Cobra's eyes shot up in response. "What the hell!?Hey! I c-can't breathe! S-Seriously!"

Lucy giggled. "Oh come on! You were a member of the _Oracion Seis!._ I know you've dealt with worse" Lucy rolled back to her spot after Cobra was actually struggling to breathe.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Cobra yelled, still recovering from the attack.

"You thought that was unbearable? Then you're done for with this. Kuchukuchukuchu" She started tickling Cobra.

Cobra started laughing insanely. "H-hey! W-what's gotten into you! Haha! S-S-stop!"

Lucy stopped after a while. "Sorry about that. I've always wanted to try that out on someone, but never really got the chance. I guess I had to let out my inner demon for a while."

Cobra smiled devilishly towards Lucy. "So... what were all the things you did to me again?"

Lucy's eyes widened in fear.

' _Holy crap... I'm dead aren't I!?_ '

Cobra placed his entire body weight on the celestial mage _and_ started tickling her at the same time.

"W-wait! Stop! T-this is too mu- HAHA"

Cobra kept going, laughing at her demise.

"P-please! I'm s-sorry! HAHAHA!"

Cobra stopped, still smirking at her.

"Next time you decide to _let out you inner demon,_ just remember that I _was_ a member of the Six Demons for half my life."

Lucy regained her composure. "Yeah no kidding!"

After a couple minutes. "Okay Erik, I think my drowsiness is starting to take over, so don't wake me up unless you need something."

"Will do, Bright Eyes."

The night was starting to take him as well, so he let himself pass out.

 **Chapter 3 has finished. I know it looked like I was trying to do a lot of CoLu, but I'll make sure that the story is Cotsu. This chapter was more of a way for Lucy and Cobra to become more acquainted with each other(Unless you guys do actually want CoLu, in that case I can write a separate similar-styled fanfic that's pure CoLu.).**

 **Anyways, next chapter is EDOLAS! So stay tuned.**


End file.
